


Unwanted Returns

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Past Self-Harm, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Sometimes when things take a turn for the better, it provides an opportunity for other things to take a turn for the worst.





	Unwanted Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Every chance I have to flex my pale romance loving muscles I will take it.

There’s… a drawback to being given life again. One Horuss had not been expecting, one he’d overlooked and, quite frankly, had forgotten was an actual problem with his physical body after spending so many years existing as he was, wholly and truly within the dream bubbles.

“Rufioh’s here iffin ya were all up wantin ta talk ta him?”

“I do neigh wish to see anyone today.”

“Don’t gotta be seeing him to talk at him.”

“...”

Horuss had let himself forget that things could ever get this bad, that his mental state could take a dip from his baseline of already not liking himself as much as his palemate told him he should, to downright despising himself again. It’d been so long and the bubbles had been so very, very kind to him, he was almost ready to declare this second chance at existence a mistake simply for this alone.

“Come on now, don’t gotta be getting outta ya blanket cocoon we can be bringing it with us.”

“Where?”

“Just to the door. Come on, he just wants ta chat at ya a bit. I ain’t gonna let him in.”

“Good.”

But then he’d be missing this and he did not want to think about an eternity more of existence without this in his life. Without being completely and totally sure where he and Rufioh stood on things, without a palemate that actually wanted him to be the best that he could be. Even if it meant dealing with… dysphoria he would much rather not deal with ever again.

“There ya are, come on, get yaself comfy he’s waiting on ya.”

“...”

Horuss tapped his fist on the wood of the door cutting off his respect block as long, thin limbs fall open and easily escapable over his side, a head full of wild curls resting on his shoulder and a pair of lazy eyes closing in a serene expressions as he turned his attention to the arduous task of talking to his matesprit on the other side of the door.

“Oh! Uh, hey do--Horuss! Sorry, sorry I didn’t uh, didn’t mean--”

“It is fine.”

It’s not and you all know it, Horuss hated when Rufioh slipped up like that though it is few and far in between. The limbs around him tightened as the cool weight at his side shifted forward ever so slightly, giving more support as he needed it.

“What did you want Rufioh?”

“I just… wanted to uh, see how you were doing? And if there was uh, was anything I could do to help out? Maybe?”

“I am doing subpar but I hoof neigh tried to rip the skin from my chest again.” 

Horuss felt the form wrapped around him chur softly, a low, comforting pale noise of support and reassurance meant just for him. He turned slightly to press his nose against the side of the other troll’s head before focusing back on his conversation with Rufioh through the safe, comforting barrier of the door.

“Oh…”

“I do neigh hoof any hay of you to be of use either, if you are still wondering that.”

“Oh… ok...”

Horuss’ attention was stolen again by the troll wrapped around him, their head lifting as Gamzee projected their voice through the material of the door. 

“He ain’t eaten all day actually, go make a use of yaself and get us some shit from that salad bar down the way, yeah? Something with a motherfuck ton of celery yeah?”

“You hate celery.”

“Yeah but you’ll eat it like it’s crack.”

“... Please get every celery Rufioh.”

“Yeah! Yeah uh, I’ll uh, I’ll get right onto that… be back soon.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
